Savage
by kushielsheir69
Summary: Kagome is in heat and seshoumaru's beast takes control forcing him to do what he wants.Or else Discliamer:Lemons in future chapters.18 and up comments please..
1. Chapter 1

SAVAGE

Disclaimer:I don not own,sell or benifit in any way with or from inu yasha.I do not have any kind of property rights.

Content Summary: Kagome is in heat! The beast takes control of sesshoumaru,forceing him to do what he says or else!

Kagome walked through the thickening friends beside her as they made there way.

Kagome yawned..

agh...Exhausted!

The day had started at the crack of Day Jewel shard feudal era was mostly wonderful,(except for the daily battles and danger) but what she wouldnt give for central air right now!

her back throbbed with a continuous dull pain as the sembelance of a headache began to form

The sun was life giving sphere causing the air to sizzle. Her Body slick with a fine sheen of sweat Caused her uniform to cling Hugging her like a second was no secret to what kagome looked like under those clothes.

Of that she was was just too damn tired to care.

Plus walking in the hot forest didnt help especially while it was that time of the month.

"argh" could it be any worse,she wondered

Inuyasha walked way ahead of the been especially distant and she didnt know why.

His silver hair had gotten especiially longer as well as his she had offered to help him he simply smacked her hands away and took off.

How rude! she thought

Shakeing her head she put away insignifigant thoughts and focused her energy on the walk sun would be setting they would have to make camp sometime

2 hr later

"well make camp here" Inuyasha huffed

Jumping into a nearby tree

"Well rest for night and get a fresh start in the morning"

Sighs of relief came from everyone as they started to make camp

Shippo had already fallen asleep with kirara under the same tree inuyasha was currently occupying

shakeing her head she continued setting up her sleeping bag next to the fire miroku was building.

"Im gonna go hit the nearest springs' She told the group, "im going to be a minute so dont wait up ok"

Hn'Inuyasha huffed

well arnt we huffy,she thought before heading towards the spring

Kagome underessed herself,looking around to make sure no one was took her tampon discarded it.

ahhh..,she more comfortable

pulling her hair up she dipped her toe into the clear it.

It was warm.

sighing she sunk into the waters the way it lapped at her body sootheing the acheing mucles underneath.

Tilting her head back she closed her eyes

sigh"

there was darkness...

Sesshoumaru Pov

Wandering the western lands,The great Inu youki surveyed his territory with penetrating eyes.

He already felt somthing was he wasnt sure what it was and it aggraated him

Grrrrr a low grumble in his chest

Hi eyes in a swift movment he was off.

He smelled the half breed and his group were close.

What were they doing in his territory?Naraku was not here?Surely they knew better then to enter his lands

few feet from the campsite he stops.

Sesshoumaru ..stunned..

His body completely betraying him by not moving

Gripping his fists together he tried to move.

Nothing..He tried to think but his ears were blood felt like it was on fire..coarsing through his veins like lava.

What was this?

takeing a deep breath his eyes bolting open

Blood...It was there..in the air

Heavily scenting the area

It was female..Definately

And she was in Heat

Growling he closed his eyes again,understanding now

His beast had smellt the female and wanted to take !

Not today not was lord of his own body

Fighting an internal battle he growled...a heaviness on his chest

His fangs grew deadly nails unsheathing

His eyes finally instead of gold amber were Red

A bloody crimson..

This was no longer sesshoumaru

Beast had come to play

and with a deadly smirk..he was off...

This is an intro to a story im thinking about it sounds good leave me a there some suggestions let me know.

thank you


	2. The beast

Savage

Disclaimer:I do not own inu yasha properties ,have rights,sell or you

Summary Content:Kagome is in heat and sesshoumaru beast takes him do what he wants or else.

The Beast

Racing through the lush vegetation of the senses on high teeth knawing against eachother in a rage to get to that delicious scent.

Mine..Mine...Mine

After 500 was in controle had been in the background of sesshoumaru's wasnt all that easy.

He was could feel spicy intoxicating scent filling his scenses with an acheing need that only this women could release.

who was it? he didnt know

Did it matter?...NO

Stopping he found himself in a small clearing.A spring surrounded by stones and lush in the water.a women..

The spicy scent was rolling of her ..

closeing his eyes he inhaled deeply..

the sweet ..musky spiciness tingiling his member becoming instantly rigid.

His blood eyes opening with a deadly the women in front of him

She was beautiful...ethereal even ..

MINE MINE MINE

Her hair was pinned up in a sloppy bun.a few strands of hair breaking lose cascadeing onto her milky eyes were long lashes against her pale cheeks.

she was asleep

smiling he quickly undressed

Slowly ebbing into the warm water he made his way closer...and closer

Kagome Pov

Kagome awoke on full had falen asleep in the middle of the damn forest and hadnt take any precautions to protect a jolt her eyes popped to stare into the reddest eyes she had ever seen

Sesshoumaru..she whispered

With a growl he took her lips

Ravaging could was locked against the stone with his rock hard body

If she wasnt so scared right now she probably would have reveled in his form

but right now was not the time

He encased her arms above her head so she couldnt vice grip stinging her fragile wrists

What was he doing? she wondered

Shoving his nose in the crook of her her scent struggles were nothing but a and enraging

The chase,the fight,was the best the beast was more then pleased

Kagomes first instinct was to fight...kick him...try to get loose

get back to inuyasha...

She knew better then to scream..that would only enrage him and cause more of a trouble

His long claws running along her fangs slowly scrapeing her neck

she closed her eyes

this wasnt happening ?this couldnt be happening?

salty warm tears start streaming down her He stilled.

Sesshoumaru's pov.

Stop

Stop he raged harshly

you are Lord of the western lands and heair to inu no and eldest born son

His beast lashed against its teeth crushing beneath the heavy wait of his jaws vice,

His eyes clenched tightly..as if to stop the blood from his eyes that would dare to escape.

Hot all raged,Blindly

.An internal battle ravaging his senses

Distracted

Kagome took this oppurtune time to try to escape.

quickly getting around sesshoumaru she splashed,

wadeing through the now overly hot water...

she made it all of two inches

before looking back

Sesshoumaru..savagely beautiful.

His body rock hard in all the right water slicking against him makeing him look like poseidon himself

and them

His bleeding eyes...stareing hotly at thoughts shattering

His body tense as if waiting to sprint at any fangs elongated stood out against his pale in there visage

Deadly..deathly and savage...

the Beast had won this battle


End file.
